prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 9, 2019 Smackdown results
The July 9, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on July 9, 2019 at the SNHU Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. Summary After Kevin Owens got into a jaw-dropping brawl with Dolph Ziggler in the parking lot earlier in the day – which resulted in Shane McMahon canceling a match between the two Superstars – KO stormed into the arena to kick off SmackDown LIVE ready to verbally unload on “The Best in the World.” Owens pulled no punches on Shane, saying that the former SmackDown LIVE Commissioner was smothering all of WWE and that Shane's presence was making him sick. Shane repeatedly tried to cut out KO's microphone before finally summoning security to obtain Owens and escort him out of the ring and, presumably, the building. However, Owens exited through the timekeeper's area (the same way he entered) before security could grab him. Shinsuke Nakamura very clearly set his sights on Finn Bálor's Intercontinental Championship two weeks ago during a backstage confrontation, and he looked to put himself in prime position for a title opportunity by defeating The Extraordinary Man in one-on-one competition tonight. The captivated WWE Universe members were on the edge of their seats for the first-time-ever matchup, as Nakamura looked to ground and pound The Extraordinary Man in the early goings, but Bálor battled back, whipping Shinsuke down to the mat with the Slingblade and looking to finish the deal. However, The King of Strong Style cut Finn off at the pass and brutalized him on the outside. And when Finn narrowly beat the 10-count for the second time to avoid a count-out loss, Shinsuke greeted him with a ring-rattling Kinshasa for a statement-making victory. Everyone, including the Intercontinental Champion, should be on high alert: Shinsuke is back. Fresh off the blockbuster announcement on last night's Raw that Bayley would be forced to defend her SmackDown Women's Championship against both Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match at WWE Extreme Rules, Bayley and Cross sat down to make it official. The Hugger continued to slam Nikki for blindly following Bliss, though Cross still persisted that The Hugger had it all wrong. Nikki stated that she just wanted to help a friend and vowed to do so when she and Alexa would become co-SmackDown Women's Champions at Extreme Rules. Nikki then doubled down with the bold claims, telling Bayley to stick around and watch her upcoming match with Carmella for a preview of what was coming her way this Sunday. Clearly looking to make an impression on Bayley and Alexa Bliss ahead of WWE Extreme Rules, Nikki Cross brought the fight to Carmella. Carmella refused to give in, but Cross had no interest in relenting on the pressure. Princess Mella was defiant to the end, slapping Nikki across the face and following up with an onslaught when Cross briefly set her focus on Bayley, who was at ringside. However, Nikki halted Mella's fury by connecting with the swinging neckbreaker for the win. A victorious Cross mounted the ropes and continued to talk trash to Bayley at ringside, who barked back at The Twisted Sister while holding her title in the air. With the SmackDown Tag Team Championship picture becoming increasingly competitive, the three teams set to vie for the titles at WWE Extreme Rules – champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan, The New Day and Heavy Machinery – came together in the SmackDown Tag Team Championship Summit. The Summit kicked off with Xavier Woods & Big E borderline salivating over the idea of all three members of the group holding championship gold before Bryan & Rowan interjected, with Bryan lambasting their words and prior actions as former Tag Team Champions. Woods shot back by targeting Rowan, suggesting that all the imposing figure ever does is take orders from multiple “daddy” figures. Bryan retorted, saying the only thing worse than New Day regaining the SmackDown Tag Team Titles would be Heavy Machinery capturing them, which of course prompted the arrival of Otis & Tucker. The duo made it clear that no matter what Bryan & Rowan spewed or how intimidating The New Day's litany of accomplishments is, they would walk out of Extreme Rules as the new Tag Team Champions of Team Blue. Everyone would get a little preview of what to expect this Sunday though as Bryan, Woods and Otis would collide in a Triple Threat Match next. After a heated exchange during the SamckDown Tag Team Summit, Daniel Bryan, Otis and Xavier Woods squared off in a Triple Threat Match. With all three Superstars looking to score a clutch victory for their team just five days before the SmackDown Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Match, hard-hitting action permeated between the ropes and spilled to ringside, as Big E, Tucker and Rowan got into a scrap on the outside, leading to all three cornerman being tossed from ringside. Now down to the three Superstars in the ring, Bryan and Woods attempted to contain Otis, but Otis caught a head of steam and dropped Woods with a massive pop-up slam for the major victory en route to Extreme Rules. After Shane McMahon cancelled a match between Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler due to a shocking parking lot melee, “The Best in the World” appointed Ziggler a new opponent – Roman Reigns – in hopes of wearing down The Big Dog before Shane-O-Mac & Drew McIntyre collide with Reigns & The Undertaker at WWE Extreme Rules. However, before the match could even get underway, Shane, McIntyre and Elias would arrive to “observe” the contest. From the jump, The Big Dog would have to deal with not just The Showoff in the ring, but also his lurking rivals at ringside. However, Reigns would overcome all the obstacles put in front of him, taking out almost all of his opposition with an awe-inspiring dive over the top rope. The only one left standing was Shane, who was egging Reigns on in the ring. Yet, Ziggler would drop Roman with a superkick, leaving “The Best in the World” alone. Which, seemingly, should have been fine, but Kevin Owens darted into the ring, dropped Shane-O-Mac with a Stunner and exited as soon as he arrived. From there, Ziggler and Reigns staggered back to their feet, and The Big Dog connected with a match-clinching Spear to get the win ahead of WWE Extreme Rules. Believe that. Results ; ; *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Finn Bálor (9:10) *Nikki Cross defeated Carmella (3:35) *Otis (w/ Tucker) defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ Rowan) and Xavier Woods (w/ Big E) in a Triple Threat Match (8:40) *Roman Reigns defeated Dolph Ziggler (8:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kevin Owens lashed out at Shane McMahon July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura v Finn Balor July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Bayley and Nikki Cross signed the contract for Extreme Rules July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Nikki Cross v Carmella July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Otis v Daniel Bryan v Xavier Woods July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Roman Reigns v Dolph Ziggler July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg July 9, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1038 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1038 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1038 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results